My Real Name Is
by JavidsBlissfulTARDISFeels
Summary: David feels like Jack doesn't trust him enough to even tell him his real name. Will Jack prove him wrong? rated T for boyXboy kissing, Javid


Disclaimer: once again I don't own Newsies. That right is reserved for Disney

Warning: rated T for boyXboy kissing

David's POV:

I don't know how to handle anything. My best friend, possibly the biggest jackass on the planet, has been lying to me since the beginning. I ambled down the street, not really paying attention to where I was going, too sad to think straight. I glanced up just in time to see Les pushed down in the street by the Delancy brothers.

"Les!" I yelled, sprinting over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just help Sarah!"

I ran down the ally, slamming straight into the brother closest to me. Oscar kneed me in the stomach as hard as he could. Morris grabbed my arms, holding them behind my back, while Oscar slipped on a pair of brass knuckles.

"Help!" Sarah shouted from her spot on the ground (A/N yeah, like that's gonna do anything).

I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for impact, but the hit never came. I opened my eyes slowly, surprised to see Jack Kelly slamming his fist into Oscar's nose.

"Remember Crutchy?" he spat, smashing his head against Oscar's.

Taking advantage of Morris's loosened hold on me, I threw all my weight backwards, successfully getting him off me, but falling on my ass in the process. Jack finished him off, slugging him in the stomach.

"We're telling Weasel," Oscar said, wiping his mouth before the pair of them ran off.

Jack wrapped one arm around my shoulders and grabbed my hand, helping me to my feet. I clutched at my stomach, staggering slightly. Jack steadied me, making sure I didn't fall over again.

"What, you couldn't stay away?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Well I guess I can't be something I ain't."

"A scab?"

"No, smart," he chuckled.

"Yeah well, thanks for your help, now leave me alone," I grumbled, storming away from him.

"Hey Davey wait up!"

"Just go away Jack."

"What's the matter? What'd I do now?" he asked, taken aback by the ice in my voice. If he wasn't such a jerk I might actually feel bad for him.

I shook my head, ducking down the nearest ally, trying my hardest to get the hell away from him. He chased after me, grabbing my arm and turning me around to face him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're so mad at me."

Hmm, tell him and risk getting pounded or don't tell him and be miserable forever. Well, maybe I don't have to tell him everything, just give him the gist. He doesn't have to know how hurt I am.

"You lied to me Jack," I said with a sigh.

"Yeah I know and I'm real sorry but—

"No, you don't get it. I-I thought we were friends…best friends, but you didn't even tell me your real name."

"Did you hear Snyder say it?" he asked, eyes wide like he was terrified.

"No, he wasn't talking loud enough."

"Then how'd you know Jack's not my real name?"

"I heard Snyder call you Sullivan, remember? I know he wasn't lying. If your last name isn't Kelly, I'm assuming your first name isn't Jack," I explained.

"Look Dave, I know we're best friends, but does it really matter? I mean, do you have to know everything?"

"If you don't trust me enough to tell me, then maybe we're not as close as I thought."

"It's not that. It's just…well, I don't…God, why is this so hard?!"

"It can't be that bad. Just tell me!"

"I, dammit I can't!"

"Fine, see you around then Ja—whoever you are," I spat, turning to leave.

"Francis!"

I stopped in my tracks.

"What?"

"It's Francis okay! My real name is Francis!"

I turned back around to face him, smiling slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. My name is Francis Sullivan and I fuckin hate it!"

"It's not that bad. I don't understand why you didn't want to tell me."

Groaning, he grabbed my shoulders and leaned in close.

"Listen Dave, the truth is, I-I think I got feelins for ya," he confessed.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I feels things for ya and I didn't want to risk you not liking me. Not that I thought you'd like me if I had a dashing name like Jack Kelly, I mean, I don't even know how ya feel and I mean, I'm not good enough for ya and all, but—

"Just shut up," I breathed, grabbing his face and kissing him hard on the mouth.

He jumped a little in surprise, but quickly recovered, running his fingers though my curls while his other hand squeezed my hip. I pulled away from his mouth, kissing down his jaw and attacking his neck. He practically growled when I bit him harshly, before sucking to ease the pain. His hand moved from my hip to my ass, making me gasp against his neck. Pulling me back up to his lips, he tentatively slipped his tongue into my mouth. Well the hell with being hesitant! I flicked my tongue against his, deepening the kiss and causing him to moan into my mouth. We broke apart, gasping for air, still holding tightly to each other.

"I like you too, you idiot," I said with a grin.

"That's good to hear, cause I ain't letting ya go," he promised.

"Good. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

We headed back out of the ally, staying as close together as we could without causing suspicion. I grinned up at him mischievously.

"What do you think the guys would say if they knew your real name?"

"Ya ain't gonna tell them are ya Dave?"

"No promises Francis!" I teased, sprinting away from him towards the lodge house.

"Don't call me that! Hey wait up! Davey wait a sec!"


End file.
